


True Colors

by smolmenace



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmenace/pseuds/smolmenace
Summary: Tsuna was just having a fun time singing alone, when someone surprising joins him on the sudden duet. Will their relationship progress? And who is the stranger that seems familiar to Tsuna?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello people! This is my first fic and I'm really hoping you guys will like it! I got this prompt from OTPPrompts from tumblr, and wow! They have a lot of good ideas! So enough talking from me, and here's the story! Oh! and by the way, the song is True Colors from the movie Trolls, hence the title.

 

"Mmm." A young petite brown-haired figure rose from his bed, stretching languidly. Smacking his lips, the figure got up from his bed and made his way towards the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, the figure looked at himself in the mirror.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the figure- Sawada Tsunayoshi, who goes by Tsuna- mutters to himself, "take advantage of the weekend." Tsuna walked down the stairs, slightly surprised at seeing the kitchen empty, spotted a letter on the table and opened it. Reading the message, a small blush warmed his cheeks as he chuckled slightly.

' _Tsu-kun! Good late morning! It was such a nice day that Mama took Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta out to the park and the zoo for the dat. We won't be back until dinener, so have fun okay? But not too much fun, alright?_

 _Love, Mamma_ '

"Wow. I haven't had the entire house to myself in a long time." Tsuna muttered, taking out his phone which had just vibrated. Seeing a new message, Tsuna opened it, paling at the contents.

' _Dame-Tsuna, out today. Don't slack off or suffer triple the norm. Ciaossu.'_

Tsuna groaned, "Ugh Reborn. You always seem to ruin my day." Tsuna startled as his phone vibrated, indicating a new message.

' _Dame-Tsuna, I heard that. Triple is guaranteed. Don't make it quadruple.'_

Tsuna 'hiied' quietly. He pushed this problem to the back of his head as a new problem arose, his stomach growling.

"Right, breakfast first." Walking around the kitchen, Tsuna pulled out the necessary pans, wooden chopsticks, eating utensils, bowls, and plates, before walking to the fridge. Once he opened it, he inspected the contents.

"Hm, now let's see what I want to eat." A few minutes later with his decision made, Tsuna took out eggs, milk, and bacon, setting them down onto the counter, next to the other materials he had taken out before. Tsuna hummed as he opened the window near the stove, grabbed the bowl, cracked the eggs, poured milk, and started whisking with the chopsticks. It wasn't long before he broke into song.

' _You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged, oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_The darkness inside you_

_Can make you seem so small._ '

Pouring the egg and milk mixture into a pan, Tsuna scrambled it around a little, before taking out the bacon and frying it onto another pan. He continued to sing,

' _Show me a smile then_ ' Tsuna was startled as another voice, much deeper than his, joined in.

' _Don't be unhappy_

 _Can't remember when,'_ Tsuna looked up at the voice and flushed slightly. A handsome man with slightly tanned skin, spiky black hair, and amber eyes was singing along with him.

" _I last saw you laughing_

 _This world makes you crazy."_ At this point Tsuna stopped singing, wanting to hear the stranger's voice solo, and also waiting for his cue.

" _And you've taken all you can bear_

_Just call me up_

' _Cause I will always be there."_ Tsuna was filled with warmth as the stranger's comforting and relaxing voice. A small smile grew on Tsuna's face.

" _And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_That's why I love you."_ Tsuna blushed at the way the stranger looked at him, the emotion seemed so real.

" _So don' t be afraid,"_ Tsuna joined, " _to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_I see your true colors,"_ the duo harmonized,

" _Shining through (true colors)_

 _I see your true colors that's why I love you,"_ they smiled at each other,

" _So don't be afraid, to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

_Ooh ooh ooh like a rainbow."_ The duo sang out. Silence ensued until Tsuna remembered-

"My breakfast!" he shrieked, hurriedly transferring his scrambled eggs and bacon onto a plate. He sighed in relief at their edible state. His relief was short-lived as the stranger burst into laughter.

"Haha! That was fun! You're a really good singer!" Tsuna blushed slightly, turning towards the stranger outside his window.

"Thank you! Your singing was amazing! I love your voice! It's so nice and warm and comforting and relaxing to listen to!" Tsuna praised, the stranger blushing slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you." an awkward silence spread through the room before being, once again, broken by Tsuna.

"Oh! Where are my manners! Would you like to come in and eat? I was making breakfast, but it wouldn't be a problem to cook an extra plate!" Tsuna giggled slightly at the stranger's blush when his stomach growled.

"Haha, if it's not a problem…"

"Of course not! Come in! I'll have your food ready in a few minutes! Are you okay with scrambled eggs and bacon?" at the stranger's dumbfounded nod. Tsuna hurried to the kitchen and started cooking the meal. Soon enough, Tsuna set the plate in front of the stranger, and sat down, both preparing to eat.

"Itadakimasu."

"If I may," Tsuna started, the stranger looking up, "what made you start singing along?"

The stranger laughed, "Well, I recognized the song, and you were singing so beautifully that I couldn't help it." Tsuna blushed again before smiling brightly.

"Well thank you very much for joining me! It was really fun!"

"It was, wasn't it?" a comfortable silence surrounded the pair as they finished the breakfast. After finishing, Tsuna took the plates and put them in the sink and then walked with the stranger to his door.

"Um well, I had an enjoyable time singing this morning's duet!" Tsuna repeated awkwardly. Clueless on how to respond. The stranger laughed.

"So did I! Goodbye, um, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh! My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I prefer Tsuna for short."

"Well then, Tsuna, I'll be seeing you again." Yamamoto said, his voice just a tad deeper, Tsuna blushed. He was turning away before he paused, turning back to Tsuna.

"Before I forget, my name's Yamamoto Takeshi. Bye Tsuna!" the stranger, now identified as Yamamoto Takeshi, said before sending a quick wave and walking away. Tsuna waved back, a smile on his face.

"Yamamoto Takeshi huh? Now why does that name sound familiar?" Tsuna racked his brain before his eyes widened.

"HIIIIEEEE!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there you go! I'm actually planning on making this a series of drabbles, some stores possibly having more than one chapter, like this one. If anyone has any requests for pairing or any story idea prompts, if it's within my abilities to write it, I'll be happy to do so! I hope you guys enjoyed this story!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Saoil


End file.
